Dear Diary
by Saphirechild
Summary: Set after the Hood's attack, Alan starts keeping a diary (movieverse) Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbird's (but oh how I wish I did!)
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary

18/3

Dear Diary

Now let me get this straight, once and for all. I didn't want to start writing this stupid diary. But dad said after the Hood's attack that I'd be good to get my feelings out. And to tell you the truth I don't know how I feel. I'm angry because he trapped my dad and brothers on Thunderbird 5 and held my friends hostage. And I'm annoyed as he tried to kill me, Tintin and Fermat on multiple occasions and tried to rob the Bank of London using our machines. Sometimes I wish us Tracy's weren't drawn to danger like a magnet, and some days I wish that I could be a **normal **14 year old. Anyway had better go Onaha's calling us for lunch and I'm starving!

Write Later

Alan

**Later**

Just got back from a massive water fight in the pool. Gordon started it. He threw an unsuspecting Scott into the pool, and in retaliation Scott pulled him in. Then I decided to join in by jumping in and splashing them both. Then John and Virgil joined in and we ended up splashing each other and ducking each other under the water for ages. We finally had to break things up when Gordon decided to take things a step to far. That's when dad intervened and told us to get out. I'm starting to look forward to Spring Break. I may still be grounded but I have my brothers and my friends, and maybe, just maybe. Spring break won't be so bad.

**Later**

Just after I'd finished documenting the pool incident, the klaxon sounded indicating another rescue. This time we were at a mine collapse in Australia. We got everyone out ok, but the scene was pretty horrific. Dust, panic and confusion and so many people wounded. Lucky we had Virgil with us, he saw to the wounded. Once we'd sorted everything out, we headed back home. Onaha had cooked a roast for us (which we devoured in about 2 minutes!) saving lives can give you quite an appetite!

Hope tomorrow isn't as eventful

Write soon

Alan


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary

19/3

Today started out normal. Pancakes for breakfast followed by swimming in the pool with Fermat. His swimming's really coming along. He'll be as good as Gordon in no time whatsoever! Afterwards went for a walk on the beach with dad. He asked how the whole diary thing was going and did I want to talk about anything? I said no, despite the fact he was talking to ma and LISTENING! Not lecturing or not believing me. Listening. Got back for lunch. A tropical storm hit over lunch do we stayed inside watching films whilst it was raging outside. Once the storm had cleared we were sent to clear up the beach. Started out well, up to the point where Virgil found some 'inspirational' driftwood and Gordon started terrorising everyone with a dead jellyfish Once we finished we got back, had dinner, then I escaped upstairs so I could write this.

Write tomorrow

Alan


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the prolonged period between updates, the dreaded year 11 exams are looming, and unfortunately, study takes priority over updating fanfiction :-( _

* * *

20/3

Dear Diary

Had an early start this morning. Klaxon went off at 3am calling us out on another mission. This time to a cruise ship was on fire and one of the lifeboats had been destroyed, trapping some passengers. Again, saved everyone and got them to the mainland. Got back in around 8, went straight back to bed and slept in 'till 1. Afterwards Fermat helped me with the essay that Miss Garrett set over Spring Break. We got it done quickly and then headed outside. Spent the rest of the afternoon by the pool, relaxing and occasionally doing a few swimming races with Gordon. After dinner, we decided to have a move night down in the cinema room. That's when the trouble started. Gordon wanted to watch some film about some Olympic swimmer/diver, Scott wanted to see some romcom, and Virgil and John wanted to see this old horror film. Naturally, a mini riot broke out, and in the end, Dad ended up having to break it up and choose a film we _**all**_ wanted to watch. About halfway through the Klaxon went off again, and we had to drop everything and get out there. Once we'd completed the mission it was late, and dad ordered us to bed.

Write Tomorrow

Alan


End file.
